Desire to Demise
by hotfireryredheadginny
Summary: Ginny falls into a pattern of self destruction
1. Default Chapter

?storyid1621705 

Chapter 1

"Friday

Dear Diary,  
I met this wonderful guy last night. His name is Devon. Fred and George brought him home for dinner. They had met at Weasley's Wizard's Wheezies, Fred and George's joke shop.  
He is a very nice person. He has blonde hair, and the biggest brown eyes, and a beauitful smile.  
I usually don't fall for blonde ( they all remind of Malfoy, yuck!), but Devon is different. I wish he wasn't so much older, it's only 3 years (he's 18, I'm 15), but I still don't think my parents will approve of it. And what am I saying he most likely thinks I'm a stupid little girl.  
He will never think of me the way I think of him. I wish I could get him to notice me.

----Ginny"

"Saturday

"Mom, do you care if we invite Devon over for dinner tomorrow night?" Fred asked "And oh yeah, he wants to bring his girl friend over too." George added.  
"Ofcourse, honey, you know your friends are always welcome over for dinner." Molly said smiling.  
"Thanks,mom." They said at the same time kissing her on the cheeks goodbye, as the popped out.  
Ginny's heart sank and she felt awful, now for sure she had no chance of ever going out with him even if he did like her, and her parents agreed. She sat there starring into her eggs.  
"Ginny, is something wrong?" Molly asked seeing her daughter's attitude change from happy to looking like she was about to break down into tears.  
"Nothing, mum." She said looking up with a smile. "I think Devon, is a good influence on your brothers don't you?" Molly said smiling at her daughter.  
"Yes, very good influences on them." She said standing up and walking out of the kitchen'  
without finishing her breakfast.

Sunday Night's Dinner

"Hello, Ginny." Devon said as he walked into the kitchen. His arm was wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. "This is my girlfriend Abi." He said with a smile.  
"Hello, Abi. Nice to meet you." Ginny lied with a smile. She secretley hated this girl she didn't even know. She was a beautiful blonde, girl with big brown eyes, and a hourglass figure. She did everything she did cute, she even ate cute. Ginny excused herself from dinner early saying she didn't feel well. She went up stairs and plopped down on her bed, and pressed her face into her pillow crying. She hoped no one in the kitchen could hear her, but she couldn't stop the tears from the coming. Eventually she stopped crying and still heard everyone in the kitchen. She grabbed her diary and scribbled.

"Sunday B.K.A. the last day of my life,

Dear Diary,  
I hate my life I have no clue what to do. Devon is dating some beautiful girl,  
that has everything, I do not know what to do. I guess I could write Lavender. She always knows what to do about guy situations."

Ginny tore out a piece of parchment from her diary and scibbled a note to Lavender and explained her situation.Then Ginny slipped out of her room and into Ron's grabbed Pig, and sent the note with him. Then she slipped silently back into her room, and changed into her pajamas.She climbed into her bed, and laid there. She laid awake for hours unable to sleep. Finally she fell into an uneasy sleep. She woke up the sun barely peaking through her window, and Pig tapping on the window.  
She got up and went to the window and let him in. He fluttered around for a few minutes,  
then settle on the bed for only a few seconds, just long enough for Ginny to get the letter off his leg. Then he fluttered back out the window. Ginny closed her window and sat on her bed. She unrolled Lavender's reply to her which said

"Dear Ginny,  
I was awful sorry to hear about your situation,and I'm also feel sorry to tell you that blonde girl's with hourglass figures, skinnier than it is healthier to be, who strave themselves and are totally fake, with D cups get guys like Devon, Ginny unless you want to die your hair, go on an extreme stravation, diet, get a water bra, dress trashy in tiny little clothes, and act totally fake, and have no opoin of anything you have no chance of getting Devon.  
Once more I have sympathy with your situation,and I wish I could be of more help.

Love,  
Lavender" Ginny sat there starring at the note rereading it and reading it again. "Lavender is totally right, thats the only way I will ever be able to get Devon. I know what I have to do. I'm going to ease my way into a stravation diet, and I will ask my mom to help me dye my hair, and of course I will have to get some money some way where I can buy some new clothes. I'm going to shake up Hogwarts and make Devon fall into love with me"  
She stood up and walked to her mirror, she looked at herself and smiled with digust.  
Then she imagined herself with a bigger cup size, smaller waste, as a blonde,with tons of make up and little clothes.

She had two weeks to make these changes, of course she couldn't wear the clothes, or dark makeup until she got to Hogwarts, her parents would kill her.

Monday morning

"You want to dye your hair blonde? Are you crazy, Ginny? You know red hair is the trait of the Weasley through many generations,and of all colors to want to dye it, blonde? Ginny come on!" Molly tried to reason with her daughter.  
"Mom, I just want a change. I want to experiment with different styles. Mom, didn't you ever want to do anything?" Ginny asked her brown eyes pleading with her mother.  
"Yes, but I would never dye my hair blonde. I wanted to cut my hair thats all, and in my day that was living dangerous, so why don't you just cut your hair, Hon. Instead of dyeing it"  
Molly said hopefully.  
"Mom, please please. I really really want to." Ginny begged her mom.  
"Well, okay! But that is all you better not do anything else to exteme." Molly scolded.  
"Yes, Ginny dyeing your hair is one thing, but don't go crazy on me here." Auther said.  
Up until this point her father had sat quitely across the kitchen table and appeared to be reading the morning paper. "Okay,I promise I won't! Thanks mum, thanx dad." She exclaimed kissing them each on the cheek and sitting down to eat. "You will look so cute blonde." Abi said smiling at Ginny. Once more her brothers had invited Devon and her to a family meal.  
"Thank you."Ginny said taking a piece of toast. She was going to enjoy food while she could, because when she got to Hogwarts she wasn't going to eat much. She was going to change her whole apperance over the school year, then come back next summer and get what she wanted, and what she wanted was Devon.  
"Ginny, your birthday is coming up soon right?" Abi asked.  
"Yea." Ginny said rasing an eyebrow.  
"Molly." Abi said turning around and looked at Molly "Would you care if I took Ginny and got her hair dyed and by her some clothes for her birthday"  
"Sure, that would be terrific wouldn't it, Gin?" Molly said with a smile "Yes, thank you, Abi." Ginny said with a warm smile."Yes, it seems that she is going to help pay for my taking her place, and who better to teach her how to be like Abi, than Abi"  
Ginny thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Ginny

Well, that day Abi took Ginny out and got her hair dyed, and also bought her new clothes.  
The clothes with a few alterantions could be trashy, she even had gotted a water bra, and Abi had revealed to her that she herslef wears one. That night after everyone was in bed, Ginny silently got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like herself much with the blonde hair but thought to herself "Just because I think it looks stupid doesn't mean everyone else does too. And it doesn't matter if I like it, it matters what Devon thinks and other guys think." Next she walked over to her closet and pulled down a strapless black dress, with a little jacket to go over it. She tossed the jacket onto the closet floor, knowing she wasn't going to wear it at Hogwarts. She wiggled into the tight black dress, which hugged her hips and made it look as though she had curves, and the water bra did wonders for her also. She liked the way she looked in her new clothes, but she hated how the clinged to her and pinched her body. She felt uncomfortable showing so much skin, but she supposed she would grow use to that, or atleast she hoped she would.Because even when she got with Devon she would have to keep this act up. This couldn't be a act, this had to become the real her. Well, the her she showed the world. And it would be hard to show the world this her, if she didn't convinvce herself this is what she wanted.  
That this is what would be best for her, this is her. She knew that once she did get to Hogwarts she would start her stravation diet, eating only one small meal a day. She couldn't any more than that because she could possiably gain wait, and the other alternative would be gaging herself, and she could never see herself doing that. Well, she couldn't see herself doing this either, but she was, but she promised herself she would never gag herself.  
As the days until Ginny went back to Hogwarts narrowed down she began to eat less, she had to pratice to be able to eat little and not be tired or breakdown and eat a lot. She packed her clothes along with her robes into her trunk. She hoped that no one would tell her mother of the happenings at Hogwarts, but if they did she would tell her mother that she is simply exploring a new style of clothes, and she thought her mother would understand, well hoped she would anyway.  
A week before school was to start Harry and Hermione came to visit. It would be hard to hide her clothes, and plans from Hermione, but it would be good pratice when hiding the fact she wasn't eating right to the world. Hermione was one of her best friends, and Ginny hated to lie to her,but what choice did she have?  
The Night Before The First Day Of School

Ginny had managed to hide everything from Hermione, atleast until now. She was rechecking to make sure she had gotten everything, and she was bending over and she felt faint, the next thing she knew she was on the floor,Hermione standing over her, fear in her eyes.  
"Ginny, are you okay ?" HErmione managed to get out.  
"Yea, I'm fine." Ginny said sitting up.  
Hermione helped her onto her bed and said "Ginny, do you want me to get your parents"  
"No,no. Really I'm fine." Ginny said looking down. SHe couldn't allow Hermione to get her parents. For if she did her plan would fall to pieces, and she would never be able to get Devon to love her.  
"Gin, are you sure?" Hermione asked. A worried look covered her face.  
"Yes, I'm just excited about going back to Hogwarts, thats all, and I haven't been able to sleep much. You know getting all my homework finished, packing, checking and rechecking to make sure I have everything." Ginny said praying HErmione would believe her.  
"Okay, well its late and we better get to sleep, you especially." Hermione said begining to change into her pajamas. Ginny did the same and they both went to bed. She was weak from lack of food so she went strait to sleep HErmione on the other hand laid awake late into the night, unable to sleep from worry about Ginny. She hoped to god that Ginny was okay, and it was just stress, but she had never heard of Ginny fainting from stress, but there is a first time for everything. A few hours later Hermione finally fell asleep.  
That morning was hectic. They were all rushing to get dressed. Hermione decided to wear her blue skirt, with a lavender shirt. Ginny on the other hand wore a shrot black mini skirt, and a a sleeves less navyblue shirt. She looked in the mirror and told herself silently "If Devon saw you now he'd be head over heels falling at your feet." She smiled then she thought "Oh, Ginny quit dreaming, sure you look good, but not good enough for Devon. He needs a skinny girl, who wears less clothes, and has a prettier face. She went to her bed and pulled out her makeup bag and put on her makeup. She went to the mirror and could barely recongize herself. She shook her head, a part of her knew what she was doing was stupid, but the other part was telling her this is what you have to do to gain Devon's love, heck just his acknowledgement of your exsitence, heck you have to do this to just get a tiny compliment out of any guy. If you wanted a guy's love you'd have to do much more. Especially if it's Devon's love you want. Ginny shook her head and lugged her trunk down stairs. "Ginny, hon. You look , well different?" Molly said to her daughter.  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing mum?" Ginny asked hoping atleast her mother would acknowlede her beauty. Molly thought very careful about her next words she knew that Ginny for some reason was going through a rough time with her selfesteem, and was trying to find a way to fix it. She knew every teenage girl goes through something like this so she said "You, look very beautiful, you look nice enough to go out with the prince of England"  
"Thank you, mum." Ginny said lugging her trunk out the front door into the car. She knew that her mother was stretching the truth, but it was nice someone thought she was pretty. She saw Harry coming out the door as she was putting her trunk in the trunk of the car. His mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that this was Ginny Weasley standing infront of him. This was the little girl, who was flat chested with no figure, last school year. Now she was, well there was only one word he could get out of his mouth and that was "WOW!" She smiled and said "Good morning"  
She was really flattered that Harry was paying her so much attention now, but she was also a little bit disappointed. Lavender was right guys don't like you for your mind they like you for your body. They like you for how you look. She wasn't going to let Harry know how much she was enjoying the extra attention from him(he even opened the car door for her), Abi said it was bad to let guys know you like them too. You have to keep them dreaming, imagining , and wanting what they can't have." Ginny was going to take her advice to heartm because somehow she did manage to get Devon. Even though she said she found it hard to breath in some of her clothes, she said it was well worth it when you walked away from a guy and you dragged his heart right behind you. And Ginny agreed with her. It felt good to get attention from a guy. Especially Harry. She had liked Harry for so long and now he was noticing her for the first time. Though this pleased her, she couldn't get side tracked from her main mission, and that was to gain Devon's admiration and in the end Devon's unconditional love. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Trip Back To Hogwarts

Once they were on platfrom nine and three quaters they were waiting in line to get on the train, and Luna came up and said "Ginny is that you under all that blonde and makeup"  
"Yes," Ginny said with a weak smile."Do you like it"  
"Yes, you look amazing, you so got to teach me to do my makeup like that." Luna said smiling. Harry agreed that Ginny looked amazing. He had to focus his eyes on something else to keep them from dropping down to her backside. Malfoy and his two shadows Crabbe and Goyle stood farthr back in the line, unable to hear the conversation going on in front of them. Draco said "Damn, that blonde chick looks good. She must have transfered from another school, because she looks way too good to be a first year, and she doesn't carry herself timidly either." Neither Crabbe and Goyle could say a word, they were too busy drooling. Ginny and the gang was next to board the train. Draco saw Harry help Ginny with her trunk and said "There is no way in hell, I will let potter take this girl from me." Once they were on the train Draco went from compartment to compartment looking for the pretty blonde girl. Finally he found her sitting with Harry and the rest of the gang and he walked in and introduced himself to her. Everyone laughed as they shook hands, and then Ginny shook her head and said "Malfoy, is your brain compacity so small you forget people you hate"  
"Weasley?" Draco said shocked. "Weasley, thats you? You look that good?" Everyone laughed at Draco's mistake, as he forced his feet to move he went and found Crabbe and Goyle. "So, she comin'?"Asked Goyle stupidly. "No,and I don't want to talk about it." Draco said snobbishly.  
"Why, did she reject you for Potter?" Crabbe laughed elbowing Goyle who joined in on the laughing.  
"No, If you must know everything you dumb witted pratts" Draco said totally annoyed with Crabbe's not so funny joke."That pretty blonde we saw was no other than Ginny Weasley"  
Both Crabbe and Goyle's mouths dropped open.  
Once they got to Hogwarts, Ginny turned all heads. HErmione and Luna felt insuperior to her beauty. The both held their heads down and walked a few paces behind her whispering to each other. After the begining of school feast everyone went up to their dormitories. Once she was in her dormitory , her room mates started shooting questions at her like "Why'd you dye your hair? Did you want an excuse to be dumb?" and comments such as "If that skirt was any shorter it would be belt, are you too poor to buy, a whole skirt you have to buy a minature one"  
Ginny ignored these comments, as she changed into her pajamas. Abi had warned her other females would be jalous of her and crack rude jokes and comments. As she laid down in her bed she didn't fall to sleep, instead she laid awake late into the night, listening to her rude room-  
mates' snores. Her stomched growled she didn't even eat a plate at the feast. Once more Ginny wondered if this was the right thing to do, if she really wanted Devon's love this much, and then decided maybe she didn't need Devon's love, but she did want a boy friend and the only way she could, or would ever get one would be to keep up her new self.As much as she hated it she had no other choice. That friday evening she was laying out near the lake in a pair of cut-off blue jean shorts,and a t-shirt. Draco saw her and walked up and sat down beside her. "Hello." He said rasing his eyebrows. He wasn't sure why he was talking to Ginny, but her new appearence made him long for her. "Yea?" She said looking up from her book,no sign of the slightest interest in her face.  
"What's up?" Draco said looking at her.She arched an eyebrow and said "Whats wrong,Draco"  
Did you mates abandon you after they found out you had a crush on me?" She smirked.  
"No, I just wanted to tell you look very good, and to invite you to hang out with me later on tonight." He said giving her a sexy smile.  
She laughed and said "Me a Gryffindor hangout with you and your friends?" She laughed again. Draco stood up and said "Well, if you change your mind meet me in the room of requirement,  
later on tonight. Whenever will be fine I'll be there all night." Ginny kept laughing as he walked away. Anyway she had her Luna and Ginny talking about sneaking into the kitchen and having like a catered slumber party. She was going to join them.

Later that night she walked into the kitchen wearing the black dress she had tried on that night after shopping. The girl's mouths dropped open. There was wishpered adn then Hermione stood up and said "Gin, sorry, but this is for natural beauty, and anyway it was invitation only"  
Ginny's mouth dropped open and she opened her mouth to say something, but instead truned around and walked out holding back tears and thinking to herself "You look good, thats why their jalous. SHe wondered the halls thinking "It's still early what am I going to do now?" Then she remembered Draco's invitaion. She turned around and headed for the room of requirement, she tried to open the door,but it was locked. So she knocked.Draco opened the door and kissed her on the cheek, he expected her to pull away but she didn't. She welcomed the attention after people who had been her best friends for years had basically just disowned her.  
He said "I'm glad you could make it, Ginny" She smiled at him and followed him in. He lead her by the arm. Their was rock music playing, the room was smokey. She was starting to regret coming. She looked on the table there was white powder stuff on a mirror she assumed it was sometype of muggle drug, she wasn't sure. People everywhere were holding beers.  
Draco turned down the music and stood up on a near by table and said "QUITE!" Everyone went silent then he said "Ginny Weasley, has been so nice to bless us with her lovely presence tonight. I want everyone of you to treat her like a regular, she is my special guest"  
Ginny blushed as Draco ushered her to a near sofa. He offered her a beer. She shook her head no.  
"Have you ever had it before?" Draco asked her. His icey blue eyes looking into hers.  
"No." She said quitely looking down at her lap.  
"Then you should try one. What can one do? Just one to taste it." Draco said looking at her.  
"No, thank you." Ginny said remembering the promise she made to her mother long ago, not to drink, smoke, or ever do drugs. She was going to keep this promise at all costs, even if it meant she would be friendless.  
"Well, then have a wine cooler it has very little achool in it"  
Ginny finally backed down and took the wine cooler. She opened it and took a sip of it.  
She liked it. She couldn't taste anything in it but fruit, so how could something made from fruit be bad? By the end of the night she was leaning on Draco shoulder with her feet popped up smoking a ciggerete. She knew her parents would be disappointed, but as so many people in her life had told her she had to live her life her way, and make mistakes to learn from them. No matte how bad she felt about drinking and smoking, she was very proud of herself, she did no drugs that night,  
and she didn't ever plan on doiong them. She snuck back into her dormitory around five in the morning, and fell asleep. With the thought how much fun Saturday night was going to be in her head. She never thought she would ever have any friends in slytherin, but now she was falling for Draco. She knew she didn't need Devon's admiration, approval, or love to be happy. SHe needed Draco's. She had Draco wrapped around her little finger, and was very happy with it. And she had found a new circle of friends to replace those who rejected her because they were envious of her.  
She went to sleep with a smile on her face. While she was sleeping Ron was hearing from Draco the past night's events. HE didn't believe a word Draco said, but he did plan on asking Ginny about it. HE looked around and didn't see Ginny. HE figured she stayed up half the night crying about her friends rejecting her and was now catching up on sleep. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny finally came around dinner time. Ron and Harry saw her and went over to talke to her. "Hey, Gin." Ron said . "Hello" Harry said trying to keep his eyes on her face instead of her chest.  
"Good morning, guys." She said. Her head hurt and she felt like she was going to throw up. She knew she had a hang over. She shouldn't have drank so damn much last night. She never had drank anything acoholic before and what made her think she could handle so much at one time?  
Despite the way she felt she had got up and wiggled into a pair of tight faded jeans and a white tanktop, and did her makeup.  
"Ginny, we need to talk to you." Harry said. Harry couldn't believe he was falling for Ginny. He was falling for more than just her looks, or atleast he hoped he was.  
"Yea." Ginny said trying to act totally normal inspite of the way she felt. They explained what Draco had told Ron.There was an ackward silence.  
"Well, Ginny is it true ?" Ron asked. Harry just looked down at his feet, because he had feeling that it was all true.  
"Yes, Ron its true, ok?" Ginny said rolling her eyes . "Anywayz whats is ta you?" "Well, your my sister, I don't need you to be hanging around with Pratts like Draco,and drinking, and doing drugs..." Ron began.  
"I didn't do drugs, I don't do drugs. And who else am I supose to hangout with? No one else will hangout with me since" Ginny didn't bother to finish her words she just walked away.  
"Well, go on be some slytherin sluit." Ron shouted at her.  
Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She speed her pace up, she was going at full speed and she wasn't looking where she was going and she ran right into Malfoy.He wrapped his arms around her and said "Whats wrong?" He whispered in her ear. She leaned aginst him and whispered "Draco, I'm so glad to see you. I just had a fight with my brother, and and." She jsut leaned aginst him, feeling safe.  
"Well, come now. Did you really expect to be okay with you hanging out with us? He is just jalous that he has never been invited to hang out with us." Draco said wipping tears from Ginny's face.  
"I knew he wouldn't like it, but he will just have to except it." Ginny said looking into Draco's blue eyes.  
"Well, personally I think the only reason him and Potter haven't been invited is because of how Potter treated me on the train on the way to Hogwarts in our first year. He was rather rude." Draco said. Draco couldn't believe he was comforting a Weasley, he was falling for her,  
he thought about how upset his parents would be about it, and he knew he was falling for her just for her looks, or atleast he hoped he was only falling for her looks. Crabbe and Goyle thought he was just going to keep her around until he got into her pants one time, but he planned on keeping her around a lot longer than just a few weeks. He liked holding her in his arms, he wanted to hold her forever. Draco saw Milsent and said "Hey, Ginny I have somethings I have to take care of so why don't you hang out with Milsent. I'm sure she would love to hangout with you"  
Ginny nodded and Draco lead the way over to Milsent. When she saw Draco she tried to kiss him, but she pulled away and said "I've told you we are over, in all ways." The girl muttered an apology and looked down. Draco contiued talking "Do you think you would mind hanging out with Ginny for a couple hours today?" "Sure, come on Ginny. Lets go listen to the magical recording I have of the bratz slumber party last night and see what they have to say." Milsent said motioning for Ginny to follow. Ginny began to follow, but Draco stopped her and told Milsent that she would be along in a few minutes. Milsent walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Draco pulled Ginny close and said "She's my ex, don't believe anything she says, or anyone says for that fact." Ginny arched a brow and was about to say something but before she could Darco kissed her, and she kissed back. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco pulled away from Ginny, leaving Ginny in alonging for his kiss. Then he said "You need to go, she's waiting and besides I have important things to see to." Ginny turned around a and saw Milsent walking toward her. After they were out of ear shot of Draco Milsent said "So your his latest booty call?" "What?" Ginny asked totally confused.  
"Don't think you are the first, he has slept with more girls than even he can count, including me. He took my virginity." Milsent said looking down.  
"What do you mean by took?" Ginny asked rasing a brow.  
"Well, actually I gave it to him, but after that he just left me, and I know good and well I'm no the only one, thet're are other girls that he has done this too." Milsent said. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Milsent changed the subject by saying "I can't wait to know their secrets and to know what they've said about us, can you"  
"Well, I know they have nothing good to say about me, so I'm not too excited, but I do want to know." Ginny said as they climbed into the slytherin common room, she followed her into her dormitory. Milsent waved her wand and a magical tape recorder appeared out of no wear, she sat down and motioned for Ginny to do the same. Ginny sat down and stood up really quickly,  
she was shocked it was a water bed, and Ginny had never sat on a water bed. Ginny sat back down and Milsent started the tape.

The Magical Tape

Luna--Can you believe what a hoe Ginny had turned into?  
Hermione--- No I can't. I used to think she was really cool, you know a normal person, but was I wrong? I can't believe that she is Ron's sister.  
Luna--- She's acting like she's all that and you know what ?  
Lavender--- Can I interupt for a minute? Well, okay have you noticed she is gaining major wieght.  
Luna----Thats what I was going to say.  
Hermione--- SUBJECT CHANGE Luna---- Okay, to what ?  
Lavender-- Duh, our crushes! Who wants to go first?  
Cho---- I will, I like Dean Thomas.  
Silence, then laughter.  
Lavender-- Okay, Luna you're next!  
Luna----- Why should I go next?  
Lavender-- Because we're going clockwise and your next.  
Luna---Okay, then I like Ron.  
Lavender--- You can't, He is mine!  
Laughter and what sounds like a pillow fight.  
Lavender--Okay your next Hermione Hermione--- I really don't a crush Lavender---- Everyone had a crush Herione---- Well I don't!  
Luna------Come on, how bad can it be? We won't make fun of you.  
Lavender---- We Promise you.  
Cho--- Yes we promise.  
Hermione---(lowers her voice)I have always had a crush on Draco Complete silence...Laughter Cho--- Now tell us for real(forced through laughter)  
Hermione--- I am telling you the thruth. YOu guys can not tell me you don't think he is hot?  
Cho--- Well, when I first seen him I thought he was cute, but then he turned out to be a major ass.  
Lavender--- Yea, he's such an ass, how can you like him? EWWWWW.  
Luna--- Maybe she likes bad boys... But he is kind of cute.... well, if he asked me out I wouldn't say no, and thats all I have to say.  
cHO- Whats that?  
Lavender-- i dunno Hermione--- Its a magical bug. "Debugivouoso"  
Snap, Crakel, Pop, silence.

End of Tape

"Do you know much blackmail evidence we have here?" Milsent said with a cheesy grin on her face.  
"They said I was gaining wait!" Ginny whined.  
"Girl, you're pretty. You shouldn't care what they have to say about you! You look good"  
Milsent said. Ginny looked down at her stomch then, she tried to see her butt, but she couldn't she guessed that was a good thing, it wasn't that big yet. She knew she would have to go on an extreme eat and gag herself diet. She had to say pretty, she had to become prettier, and she couldn't keep wearing a water bra, she soon would have to do an inlargement spell on her breast.  
"Thank you." Ginny said. They heard someone coming into the dormitory. She spun around it was Draco. "Hello,Ginny" Draco said. "Hey, Draco." Milsent said flashing him a sexy smile.  
"I didn't talk to you Bullstode." Draco said. He walked over to Ginny and Kissed her once more, and once more she kissed back, and once more he pulled away from her leaving her longing for more of his kiss.  
"How did you ever get in here? In the Gryffindor dormitories the girls can go into the guys' dormitories but there is no way on earth a guy can get into the girls'." Ginny said just relizing where they were.  
"Ginny, you have to remember where your at. You are on the Slytherin stomping grounds,  
our founder believed in allowing us to do as we pleased." Draco said with a smile.  
He took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the room without saying anything to Milsent.  
"Draco, am I fat?" Ginny blurted out.  
"Ginny, is this a trick question?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "No, Draco. We were listening to the tape of the girls' slumber party and they were saying I was gaining wieght, and I need to know I am really gaining wieght."Ginny said. She couldn't believe that she was asking Draco, she thought he was really falling for her, and she had already fallen for him.  
"No, Ginny. You are very sexy with just the right amount of the jelly, in the right places." Draco said. Ginny didn't know if that was a compliment or not. Draco relizing that he had confused her. He said " You are beautiful, Ginny Weasley, you are perfect." He put his hands on her shapely hips, and kissed her neck. She did not object. He pulled away when he heard people coming. It was Crabbe and Goyle. "Did you make it plain?" Draco asked rasing his eyebrow.  
"yes, he understands not to be such a butt every again." Goyle said dumbly. "Good, now be off, and do your own thing, we want some time alone." Draco said putting his arm around Ginny's waist and leading her down the hall way. 


End file.
